


find out how hard I gotta work ya

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen and Tao discuss kinks over a desk. (Rule 63, PWP!fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [jesse](http://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/), my partner in gross
> 
> **warnings:** rule 63 with lady!tao, explicit sex including dirty talk and assplay

-

If they’re being technical, the first time it comes up is when Jongdae has Zitao bent over the office desk, balls deep in her pussy and two fingers stuffed in her asshole, when Zitao is stuttering out, ‘more - _more_ , fuck, _ge_ \- w-want you in my ass too - ’

Admittedly, it takes a moment for Jongdae to register what Zitao says; after all, he’s busy groaning over how tight she gets around his cock when he pulls back after each thrust. Then he’s imagining Zitao with both holes filled, her back arched as she tried to get them deeper inside of her, and Jongdae is grinding his cock hard into her so she’s gasping and scraping her nails along the far edge of the desk.

‘Yeah?’ With his hips pressed up against her ass, Jongdae pumps his fingers in and out of her hole. ‘Want a dick in here too?’

Zitao moans, pussy clenching around him. ‘Gege, please.’

‘You’re such a slut, Taotao.’ Jongdae tries to ingratiate a third finger inside of her, knows they don’t have lube so it goes dry. She shudders at the stretch, mewling when he presses inside of her ass. ‘If there was a dick here, I would be able to feel it, stuffing you full.’

‘ _Gege_.’ She’s so tight and wet around his dick as he fingerfucks her, milking his cock. ‘Fuck me, fuck me, please.’

‘I’m sure there’s someone just outside who’d be willing.’ He’s teasing, drawing this out. ‘Look how you’re taking my fingers - I should pull out and fuck your ass right now.’

Zitao moans, shameless. ‘Not now, don’t have time.’

It’s true. Jongdae had just been borrowing an empty office to work on his thesis when Zitao had found him for a quickie, already hitching up her skirt where she had foregone any underwear. So Jongdae does the next best thing - shoving his fingers three knuckles deep into her hole, his free hand fisted in her skirt shoved up above her ass, and goes back to fucking her hard and fast the way she likes.

‘Ge - gege - fuck, fuck, fuck - ’ Zitao’s getting louder now and she’s so, so wet as she takes his cock. Pinned over the desk, she can’t do anything except take it - unable to leverage herself to ride back on his cock, not even arch up so his cock is hits her sweet spot with each fuck.

Jongdae would be lying if he said he didn’t fucking love it when she was at his mercy like this. ‘Tell me then - tell me how you want it.’

‘B-Both - oh fuck, want both,’ starts Zitao, breaking off into a keen when Jongdae pounds into her. Still, no matter how loud the slap of skin on skin was, it never overwhelmed Zitao’s pretty noises, letting him know just how much she loved getting fucked by him. ‘Want someone fucking me in - in my pussy and want you - want you in my ass, please, want to feel so full of come - ’

He hisses at the thought - pumping her full of his spunk, making her leak, fucking it back into her. ‘Not before I feel you come on my dick.’

‘Yes, fuck, yes - ’

Jongdae tightens his grip on the bunched up fabric of her skirt and reams into her, moaning at how fucking good she felt every time he slid inside of her, how she was always so tight and slick and ready for him. Zitao is insatiable but Jongdae can’t ever deny her - not when he can fuck her like this, hitching his hips so he’s driving as deep as he can into her, wanting her to _feel_ it, feel _him_ , remember the stretch and hardness of his cock when he made her come all over his desk in the middle of the day.

‘C-Close, Chen-ge - hah, don’t stop don’t stop don’t - ’ She’s stuttering, nails digging into the desk, and Jongdae only keeps up the pace, savouring that perfect clench of her pussy around him, the way her ass tightens around his fingers like she wants to keep them inside of her. ‘Come in me, please, please, ge, come inside - ’

‘You’re going to fucking leak for the rest of the day,’ he warns her, but Zitao’s stubborn, doesn’t care.

‘I-I’ll be clean, I’ll wipe it off, I’ll lick it up, please, please come inside me, Chen-ge - ’

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he snarls, slamming into her, feeling her tighten up that much more with each thrust until the tension snaps. Then Zitao is moaning into the desk, her body shuddering as she comes around his cock, soaking it in slick like she wasn’t wet enough.

Jongdae doesn’t stop - fucks her through it so he can feel her cunt spasm around his dick from sensitivity, knows she refuses to be done until he’s finished as well. He keeps his thrusts short and tight, his hips pressed into her ass, savouring how her pussy is milking him, loves feeling her come around him so she gets all fucking tight like she can’t bear to let him go and leave her empty.

‘Gege,’ she mewls, begging him, and Jongdae can’t resist. In a dozen quick, tight grinds, he’s coming too, pumping her full of his load how she wants. Zitao moans softly, ‘so _warm_ ,’ as he empties inside of her cunt, waiting for himself to soften before he slides out. Her asshole relaxes too, letting go of his fingers, and he can’t get the image out of his head of her hole flushed pink and fucked open, leaking his come.

He gives her a moment to come down from her high as he tucks himself back into his pants, briefly considering keeping an emergency set of panties on hand for Zitao because she really was going to make a mess once she stood up.

‘Now don’t you have class?’ Jongdae scolds, swatting her ass. ‘I need to work.’

‘ _Gege_ ,’ whines Zitao, finally straightening up and stretching her arms above her head, seemingly sated now. Her skirt is still hiked up at her waist, so Jongdae tucks it back down, smoothing it out. Of course, that doesn’t stop her from still looking like a mess, so Jongdae fusses over the rest of her clothes too, wants her to walk out of here at least halfway presentable.

Even though she’s taller than him, Zitao makes sure to duck her head down so he can reach up and comb out her hair with his fingers. ‘This’ll have to be good enough,’ sighs Jongdae, but of course, Zitao doesn’t seem to care, just hums happily, a content expression on her face.

Before she leaves, Zitao gives him a sweet kiss. ‘I’ll make sure to stretch myself open so you can fuck my ass as soon as you’re home tonight, okay.’

Jongdae scowls at her and shoos her away - ‘maybe if you deserve it, you brat’ - and foregoes his thesis to take a nap. After all, now he had a threesome to figure out.

-

**Author's Note:**

> join us in our trash pile


End file.
